Resident Evil: Revolutions sequel to 'Salvation'
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Summary: I don't know if this was the right thing to do, but I felt I had to end 'Salvation' where I did & start a new 'book' in this story, so I did, Thanks to all who stuck with me, thanks to all of you guys that took the time to review, it really means a lot to me. thanks for considering it, full summery inside. Alice/Carlos & others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No own, no claim NOTHING!**

_Summary: I don't know if this was the right thing to do, but I felt I had to end 'Salvation' where I did & start a new 'book' in this story, so I did, Thanks to all who stuck with me, thanks to all of you guys that took the time to review, it really means a lot to me. Again, this is just one person's vision out of many, thanks for considering it (-: . This chapter will be kind of a combined epilogue at the beginning._

**Apocalypse…**

**Extinction…**

**Revenge…**

**Salvation…**

After their ordeal in Siberia the group hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Umbrella, it was almost like _they_ were scared of _them_ for a change & it was a nice feeling. Life could finally move forward for a change, the tropical regions were in the best shape, having never been totally eviscerated in the first place due to the wet environment, so they headed towards the equator.

"I think we are all that's left. If there was anyone else, we would have seen them by now." Leon said. "Not counting Umbrella." Kmart said. "Always gotta be the buzz-kill, don't ya' kid?" Leon said teasingly. "Come on, we haven't heard from them in weeks, I think we've got them running scared!" Miranda said triumphantly. "Even if we don't, if they do come for us, we'll be ready… _all_ of us." Alice said as Carlos enveloped her in a blanketing hug. "I'm sorry we can't be somewhere cooler, I know this humidity's a bitch." She said apologetically, Claire waved her off. "It's not that bad, besides, if we get too hot we can always cool off in the ocean." _'You guys are shitting yourselves if you think that Umbrella is done with you.'_ Rain said seriously. "I'd be foolish to think they were." Alice replied.

**Revolution…**

Somewhere deep in one of the last remaining Umbrella complexes, Voices echoed through the depressing, hollow corridors, talking rapidly as two scientists turned into one of the labs. "Do you think this'll work?" "It has to, it's our last option for taking control of the resistance movement." One of them said as he walked up to a water-like pod much like the ones that housed the clones of Alice. Inside was a small figure, the hair obstructed the face, it's unclear who it is, or if its even human. "Begin the purging process." The first scientist said as he turns to look at a cluster of monitors, which are measuring the vitals of the humanoid creature.

The creature sputters & coughs & drops to the floor in a heap as the protective bubble around them bursts, like a large artificial womb. One of the scientists gently places a towel around the shivering, gagging figure. "It's ok, I've got you, & you're safe now." He said as the small figure struggled in his arms like a trapped animal, unsure of where they were. "Vitals & heart rate are normal & her powers, they are growing at a geometric rate." The other scientist said as he studied the print outs. "Take her to her quarters where she can recover, then we'll go from there.

In the darkness of the jungle, Alice sat bolt upright, clutching her pistol & drenched in a cold sweat. She scanned the area, thanks to the T virus, her sharp eyes could pierce through even the darkest of nights. She had it again, that horrible feeling that something terrible was coming. A sound came from her left as Carlos stirred softly in his sleeping bag, he smiled benignly in his sleep as he turned over, his body now facing her. She smiled as she gently ran her hand through his tufty black hair. The night could hide nothing from her; her vision at night was almost as good as someone with night vision equipment, & on a night with good moonlight, she could almost see better then she could during the day & tonight… was a full moon.

Unable to get back to sleep, she decided to patrol the perimeter of camp. As she walked quietly past the sleeping forms of the survivors she had to smile as she passed Miranda & Michelle, Miranda had a protective arm around her little sister. It wasn't until she almost had made the entire round that she noticed that two sleeping bags were empty, her heart rate quickening, she drew her twin kukris & set off. As she prowled the jungle, her sharp hearing picked up something… & she has a funny feeling what it was as she drew closer to the disturbance, whose source was coming from a small clearing on a cliff overlooking the entire jungle. She raised her kukris, every muscle in her body was tensed & ready for battle. Then, she burst through the clearing.

"Hey!" She commanded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: no own no claim :/**

"Hey!" Alice commanded.

Her expression was deadly as she twirled her kukris nonchalantly a few times before sheathing them. Kmart leapt to her feet at the sound of Alice's voice as though she had been shocked & she hastily pulled her shirt back on as Zero hopped around, struggling to put on his jeans. They gave each other a terrified look, of all the people that had to find them… "Get dressed & get your little asses back to camp… _now_." Her voice was quiet but every bit as dangerous as her expression, the two kids didn't waste a moment's time as they gathered their stuff in awkward piles & rushed passed Alice without daring to look her in the eye.

"I caught Kmart & Zero last night… in liaison." Alice said as she & Carlos serviced their weapons, Carlos almost dropped his revolver out of shock. "What?!" Alice nodded in vindication at him. "Don't worry, I got to them before they could do anything." Alice said, chuckling at his shocked expression. "Don't look so surprised, Carlos. They are what, eighteen, twenty now? how old were you when you had your first fuck?" Alice quipped. "Sixteen, you?" "Same." Alice replied.

"How is she fairing?" the elder scientist said as he joined his younger counterpart, who was watching their subject make her way through the obstacle course that Isaacs had used to test the Alice clones. "She's almost through… if she makes it, we'll move to training." The younger scientist said with a sinister smile. "When we get done with her, she'll be unstoppable."

"Hey." Kmart said as she joined Alice on the bluff overlooking the jungle, Alice had been increasingly distant over the last few weeks, & she wanted to make sure that it wasn't because of what she had done. Ever since she first met Alice, Kmart had looked up to the older woman; she reminded her strongly of her older sister… only with super ass kicking powers.

Alice said nothing to her as she continued cleaning a coconut with her dagger in a slow, methodical fashion… it was a little disconcerting. "I'm not mad at you for what you were doing, Kmart. Shit, you are an adult, as far as I see it, you can fuck anyone you want for all I care. However, regardless of how nice this place is, there is still the potential for danger & you always have to have your own back. I might not always be here to watch it for you."

Alice looked at the girl & saw hurt in her youthful face & she mentally grimaced, knowing her words had come out harsher then she had intended. She had never been good socially & it seemed that her introduction to the T virus hadn't helped any, she had always a tendency to come off as condescending. She stabbed her dagger into her half cleaned coconut & put a comforting hand on Kmart's shoulder. "Look, I think that its time for you to learn how to really shoot & not just a shotgun either." She said with a wink, recalling the sizable hole she had put into one of the super's heads years back when they battled them in Vegas.

"Where are you two going?" Carlos asked as Alice & Kmart walked passed with a small arsenal of weapons. "Girl time." Alice said over her shoulder as they disappeared. "What's that mean?" Zero asked Carlos. "Target practice." Carlos & Leon said in unison. "Which means that it would be in your best interest not to piss off that little girl after Alice gets through with her." Leon added with a grin, Zero swallowed nervously.

Alice smiled proudly as another coconut shattered in mid air. "That's five in a row, you're good. Lets see how you are with a pistol." After a few minutes of trying, it was clear that she didn't have the naturel talent that she did with the rifle. "Don't get down about it, watch me." Alice said as, while still looking at Kmart, she shot down all the cans that were stacked five in a row on a low hanging branch about twenty feet off, Kmart rolled her eyes. "Easy for you, you've got the T virus on your side." Sure it helps, but I was good before too." She replied with a wink as she showed her the proper way to handle the handgun.

"This is a .22, its light & easy to handle & accurate as fuck." She said as she handed her the gun & a waist holster along with a shoulder belt of magazines. "In combat, always pay attention to how many rounds you've fired & if you can't, when in doubt, reload. Nothing would be worse then hearing the click of an empty pistol when a herd of undead or worse is bearing down on you & I can't stress this enough… ALWAYS pack extra heat & alternate weapons." Alice said as she held up her deadly kukris. "Sometimes the simplest weapons can be the most useful; this runs out of ammo, _this_ doesn't." She said as she held up her sawn off shotgun in one hand & one of her kukris in the other. "We're going to have to find you a sword or two." Alice said with a wink.

"State your name." The older scientist said as he stood in front of their now completely groomed young assassin. Project Angela. She said expressionlessly, her green eyes staring vacantly forward. "What is your mission." "To kill Project Alice & Carlos Olivera. Obtain fugitives Chris & Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy & kill all others who make to interfere." She recited, the scientist smiled sinisterly "Good… go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: no own, no claim.**

In the passing weeks, Alice groomed not only Kmart but Zero, Miranda & even Michelle into pretty efficient little killers. "I'm still not too sure how I feel about this." Claire said as she, Leon, Carlos, Chris & the animals watched Alice show them how to clean & sharpen their knives, daggers & swords. "Would you rather them be sitting ducks?" Carlos quipped. "I know it's disturbing to see young people having to learn how to use deadly weapons, but it's better to err on the side of caution." Chris added. "& who knows, one day they might be saving our old asses. Because let's face it, we're not getting any younger." Leon said with a boyish grin, Claire rolled her eyes & smiled in spite of herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Carlos said as he joined Alice on the ridge overlooking the ocean some ways from camp, but not so far that Alice couldn't hear any sign of trouble if any should arise. Alice said nothing as she looked out over the water, as Carlos studied her, he was suddenly aware of how ancient she looked, not physically, but mentally. Like she had been around since the world first formed from a ball of molten rock billions of years ago. Like she knew all the knowledge of the world & beyond, Carlos was suddenly overwhelmed with love for this woman, this freak of nature as she so quipped herself that he leaned over & kissed her softly.

Their sweet, soft kiss quickly erupted into passion as it most often did between them & they were soon tearing each other's clothes off. "… _Alice_…" Carlos moaned as he pushed her down against the soft, damp tropical earth. The passion was thick in the air as Carlos kissed the length of Alice's powerful & beautiful body, scarred from years of combat, & Umbrella experiments as they removed the last of each other's clothes. His mouth found hers again as two bodies & two souls joined under the eyes of the full moon.

Project Angela's face was expressionless as she neared the Brazilian shore, she killed the motor & let the boat beach itself under wave power. She stepped off into the water, not even bothering to roll up her pants as she waited to shore. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion as she continued into the jungle & out of sight.

Alice & Carlos fell back, sweaty against the soft, cool jungle earth after round two, their desire was still peaked, but their bodies screamed for rest. Even Alice sometimes got tired, especially after a workout like that. "Holy shit, woman!" Carlos said, still breathless as they slipped on their clothes. "I hope no one from camp heard us." Alice said with a laugh as they walked back, still in a state of euphoria. That feeling didn't last very long for Alice, however because a sudden feeling of dread washed over her as they reached camp. "Alice, what?" Carlos said as Alice drew her shotguns & waited, a hushed silence fell over the whole camp as all eyes were on Alice. Suddenly, the vegetation ahead of them exploded & a small figure walked through the resulting dust. The next audible sound was Alice's weapons falling to the ground in shock. "You!" she said.

_I know, I'm evil… ending it on a cliff hanger :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I no own… god I hate saying that…but it's true. :/**

_Author's notes: I am basing Angie's death on Umbrella's unknowing use of Alice as a unwitting Spy to find out where the resistance movement was held up. Based on the original screenplay of Extinction, where the reason for Alice's separation from her friends was explained. _

"Angie." Alice whispered, her ice blue eyes brimming with tears as she stared at the young girl, she wasn't a day older then she had been on that fateful day when Umbrella had stormed the compound, when she realized they had been using her to track the whereabouts of the resistance movement & her friends.

Umbrella has been keen to outfit their creation with a small arsenal of deadly weapons, including a wicked pair of six-inch long tiger's claws, their deadly blades, sharp enough to slice through a single piece of paper gleamed in the tropical sun. "Alice…" Carlos said desperately, trying to get her attention as she continued to stare at the girl, who now wore a sadistic smile.

"Alice, it's not Angie … she's a clone… _please _…" Carlos pleaded, Alice shook her head "… I can't …" she said, never taking her eyes off the girl; it was like watching a car accident, no matter how much Alice wanted to look away from her, she just couldn't. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. The Angie clone's grin faded as she streaked toward Carlos in a blur of blinding speed.

Alice was forced to intercept her & that seemed to snap her out of it, as she & the clone battled, Alice's expression of hurt & indecision melted into the familiar cold, calculated resolve that had her companions had grown to know so well. Even through the despair of the situation, Carlos grinned in spite of himself, hell, it wasn't his fault she was so damn sexy when she kicked ass.

The clone threw Alice back hard onto her haunches, Alice fully saw this creature for what it was, this wolf in sheep's clothing, & she was nothing more than a chimera, another one of Umbrella's abominations… an insult to Angie's memory… & she had to be destroyed.

Alice knew there was no time to retrieve her shotguns, so she drew her kukris. "If you want to kill them, you'll have to go through me first." She said, the clone said nothing as another fierce exchange ensued; Alice bounced back, bleeding profusely from three deep puncture wounds through shoulder from those devastating tiger's claws.

The clone seemed to sense this weakness, like a shark that smelled blood in the water. She drew her handheld scythe from behind her in one fluid methodical motion; Alice blocked the blow with her Kukris & got in a slash of her own, but not before the clone slashed her again with those fucking claws. Alice handed heavily on her haunches, her recovery faltered & her breathing was labored. Even though she was immortal, those powers had a catch twenty two; if the environment was too cold… _or …_ if she had lost too much blood, those privileges waned.

Umbrella had engineered this little bitch to be equal or better than her in every way & they had made certain she was powerful enough for the task. The clone's face curled into a frightening smile as she grabbed Alice by the arm & lifted her straight off the ground, Alice snarled in pain as the clone's fingers sunk into her wounds. Carlos reacted on instinct, he drew his own dagger & rushed forward as fast as his own T virus enhanced abilities would take him, he had to get there in time… he just _had_ to.

He grabbed the clone's arm & pushed Alice out of the way, Carlos felt her small arm break as the scythe fell to the ground; & then, he felt a sudden pain in the right side of his chest. He looked down to see the clone's claws, pushed to the hilt into his body.

The clone's grip suddenly released as she was thrown back by a shotgun blast to the chest, all eyes followed path of the bullet to find Kmart, who wore the determined expression of a seasoned warrior over the smoking barrel of her rifle. The clone rose again, daylight could be seen through the hole in her chest, she drew her pistol & fired.

With calm poise, Kmart ejected the spent shell from her rifle & fired again, this time the ten gage hit its mark & blew the clone's head to pieces. She pumped three more rounds into the monstrosity just to make sure it was dead, the rifle spitting out shells in rapid succession. In the fray, she didn't even notice the blood spilling from her own wound, her focus was putting the threat down for good & she fired until she had no ammo left in her shotgun. Her weapon fell to the ground as she finally succombed to her wounds & fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No own, no claim.**

The rifle fell from Kmart's hands as she fainted, Zero was there to catch her, tears in his eyes as he gently laid her against the soft earth. Claire was at her side in an instant, tears spilling down her face as she tried to quell the bleeding with her shirt; Miranda & Michelle rushed back with the first aid supplies & began tending to the wounded.

"Whoa, Alice take it easy! Chris is taking care of Carlos, you stay still, you're hurt _bad_!" Leon said as Alice struggled to rise. But Alice didn't listen, & even in her weakened state Leon knew he couldn't restrain her; she pushed him aside & crawled to where the man she loved had fallen. "Oh, Carlos…" she trailed off despairingly, tears spilling down onto his chest.

"I'm sorry Alice, I let you down…" He coughed, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth & down the side of his rugged, handsome face, he was slipping away & she could feel it, his pulse was getting weaker, she shook her head as she bent down & kissed him softly. "Don't give up on me yet." She placed her hands against the wound in his chest. "It's time you got back what you gave me." She whispered into his ear.

Her hands began to glow as she closed her eyes & her surroundings fell away. She could feel the power flowing between them, around them; the others watched, astonished as Carlos's wounds began to heal before their eyes. Finally, Alice could take no more & she collapsed next to him, a smile tugged at her mouth as she saw him rise, she then allowed herself to slip into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Carlos, come on, time to eat." Claire said three days later, Alice was still in a coma like state & Carlos has refused to leave her side, having not eaten for almost a week now. The only reason he hadn't died of thirst was that people had brought him water. But he had refused food. "Come on, man. Starving yourself won't bring her back, Leon said. _'I'll sit with her.'_ An animal voice came through their conversation, all turned to look as a red fox stepped forward. "He's the one that helped fix my shoulder." Kmart said. _'I was one of the scientists that worked in the original hive, my name is Greg Hicks.'_ He said as he sat next to Alice & put his paw on her hand.

'_I don't know if she remembers any of this thanks to the nerve gas that she was exposed to, but knew her before all this happened. I was the one who was supposed to give her the sample of the T virus she was going to use to expose Umbrella's dirty secrets.'_ He said as Lisa Addison, the barn owl joined him.

'_I remember you, it was a brave thing you did.'_ Greg lowered his eyes sadly. _'I am as responsible for this as anyone else from Umbrella, all of us were. But you don't know how it was, Umbrella did… things to the people who defied them… they were terminated & I don't mean fired. I made one critical mistake, I let it slip to my partner what I was planning & I guess he let it slip to Spence, I should have known he was dirty but I just thought he wanted in on our plan… I was so stupid.'_ He said as he brought his paw to his forehead, Claire put a hand on his back. "You're not the only one who's made mistakes, you tried to do the right thing, Umbrella's a big fish to reel in & sometimes… your line breaks. Now come on, let's get some grub."

They ate in silence, all thoughts reflecting the week they had had. "Umbrella knows they can find us here." Claire finally said, all eyes, animal & human were suddenly on her. "Well, what do you say we pay them a visit?" Leon said as he cleaned his weapons. "Alice can't go to Siberia." Carlos said. "She's laid up, we can go without her." Leon replied, Carlos shook his head. "We wouldn't have a chance in hell without her."

Leon drew a ragged breath, trying to extend his patience. "It's not like we're helpless kids, Carlos." "We're not talking about some reconnaissance mission in the jungle, Leon. This is _Umbrella_ we're talking about, you know what kind of shit they have at their disposal. A bunch of humans charging in not knowing what we'll be up against… to them it'd be like shooting fish in a barrel." He replied testily, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"You think that just because we're not like you… or _her_… that we wouldn't stand a chance?" Leon said, his voice rising with his temper; Carlos' temper heated up as well, he didn't like the way he had referred to him… or Alice for that matter. "Just what are you insinuating?" He said as they both stood, facing each other.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Claire said as she put her hand between them; this didn't detour the two men, who were now staring each other down. "It's whatever you want it to mean, man. Ever since you got into bed with her & went all super, you got this fucking complex that you two are the only ones for the job, that we aren't shit!" Leon shouted as he pushed Carlos hard, Carlos saw red. "You shouldn't have done that." He said dangerously. "Why, what are you gonna do, use your superman powers on me?"

"Excuse me, but would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on here?" A voice said, they all turned around to see Alice standing in the far reaches of the firelight. "Alice… okay!" Michelle said as she came forward & hugged her. "Of course I'm okay, accelerated healing powers, remember?" "So, what did you do to me?" Carlos asked. "I gave back what you gave me, I know now what Stella was telling me, that it was never meant for me, it was meant for you."

They all, including Carlos looked at her like she was speaking in another language, she sighed as she sat next to Kmart in front of the fire. She hoped she could explain this in a way they could understand. Alice took a deep breath. "The virus has the ability to adapt based on the cellular makeup of the person it's invading. What works in your body doesn't meld with mine, understand? It regenerated me, but it also was at war with the existing cells in my body, it caused me a lot of pain, like there was a war going on in my body. The only reason it didn't take me out was the existing virus in my blood was stronger & able to keep it in check I guess."

'_She's right.'_ Greg said as he sat in front of Alice. 'I'm sure you don't remember me.' He said. "Yes, I do, your Greg Hicks, supervisor for the research & development department in the Hive. You were the one who was supposed to me the samples of the Virus." _'Yes, I was. But my partner took them from me when I went to lunch & gave them to Spence instead.'_ He said as his eyes avoided hers. _'I'm the real reason this all happened, if I had been more careful, if I had taken the samples with me like I was going to instead of being in a rush to meet that girl for lunch… its just… us lab rats don't get much girl action &…'_ he trailed off, the pain was evident in his voice.

In her younger days, Alice would have ripped this man a new one for his careless mistake, but as she learned, what's done is done & making Greg feel like crap wasn't going to change anything. She had misjudged people in the past, now it didn't happen as often thanks to the T virus, but even that didn't make her perfect. "It's okay, Greg. If anything I'm the one responsible for this whole thing. I was living in the same fucking house as Spence & I did nothing to stop him. I was blinded by lust." She said disgustedly. "Hey, no use getting nostalgic over what was can't change… all we can go now is move forward." Claire said. "& how do you suggest we go about that?" Leon said, Claire shrugged. "That's what we have to figure out… together."


End file.
